


Haunt Me

by fluffystwin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-07
Updated: 2013-03-07
Packaged: 2017-12-04 13:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/711074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffystwin/pseuds/fluffystwin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from tumblr. Dean screwed it all up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haunt Me

Castiel stood in the corner of the room, invisible to the inhabitants, as he watched over the one man who he always protected. He would always be here even if Dean never knew it. Always protecting him from whatever was out there to harm him. He knew he shouldn’t go near him right now though. They had just fought over everything that had been happening recently. Castiel couldn’t explain it anymore than Dean or Sam could. The lack of control was bothering him and the only constant he had was Dean. Even if he had put the man through so much. Dean still stayed.

Dean stared at the empty bottle of Jack in his hand. It was his third one of the night. Sam was already passed out in his bed while he was still up and hating himself for all the shit he pulled recently. He had picked a fight with his angel. Now, it was coming back to haunt him. He felt betrayed when Cas left. 

Castiel heard Dean’s thoughts, but couldn’t will himself to appear to him. Cas took careful steps before stopping in front of where Dean sat on the corner of the bed. He knelt down in front of the hunter, staring up at the green eyes. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Dean’s forehead. Scooting back afterwards just enough to catch the look of shock on Dean’s face.

Dean knew what that had been. He smirked. He should have known better. “Thank you Cas.”

**Author's Note:**

> There is artwork for this just so you guys know. Its at http://geekeryartsery.tumblr.com/post/44429207459/request-from-sarj-to-draw-one-of-her-drabbles


End file.
